User blog:The Noah Killer/The Noah Killer's Scream 4: The New Generation
Plot and Setting Taking place 10 years after the events of Scream 3, Sidney Prescott returns home to Woodsboro to visit her Cousin and Aunt, as well as to promote her book. Sidney realizes that she could not have come at a worse time; as soon as she does, Ghostface returns. However, it becomes clear that Ghostface has a new focus, and a new target. Who can be trusted, and who will die? Character Descriptions (excluding minor ones) SIDNEY PRESCOTT (30): Our main heroine from the original trilogy. Sidney has moved on with her life and has a fiancé, Hunter. She’s returned to Woodsboro to visit her family, only to see her nightmares resurfacing. Although not the lead anymore, she is determined to help the new kids, even if it costs her life. DEWEY RILEY (38): The Sheriff of Woodsboro. It’s been great for him to have some peace, and his marriage with Gale has been working out. He is shocked when the murders reoccur. He tries to help, but will the survivor’s luck finally run out? GALE WEATHERS-RILEY (42): The wife of Dewey Riley. Gale is still bitchy and as sharp-witted as ever. She’s gotten recent writer’s block, but the murders have ramped her up again, much to Dewey’s dismay. JILL ROBERTS (18): Sidney’s little cousin. The perfect combination of brains and beauty. Jill is the new main lead of the story. She finds herself being the main target of Ghostface, and realizes that her family has been hiding some secrets from her. KATE ROBERTS (42): Jill’s mother. She seems just like an ordinary woman, but in truth, she has been hiding some heartbreaking secrets, lying to her daughter more than once. She realizes that her secrets simply can’t stay hidden forever. WALTER ROBERTS (18): Jill’s brother and Sidney’s other cousin. He’s the boyfriend of Marnie Cooper, and the unintentional love interest of Jenny Randall. His life begins to spiral downward when the killings begin, combined with Jenny’s increasingly impactful attempts to get him back. JENNY RANDALL (19): Walter’s love interest. She’s basically a young Gale Weathers, bitchy and snarky. Walter unintentionally cheated on Marnie by getting drunk with Jenny. Shocked, he tried to withdraw from her, but Jenny can’t let go of him, and is willing to resort to cruel measures to get him back. MARNIE COOPER (19): Walter’s girlfriend. Basically, your normal everyday girl. She’s nice around Walter, and the two have lived normal lives until today. Jenny’s efforts to get Walter back impacts her view of him, and also starts to become aware that her father is hiding something. CHARLIE WALKER (18): Horror geek and cinema club co president with Robbie. Very much like his counterpart in the real Scream 4 (not to imply he is the killer). He has a minor crush on Jill, but is hesitant to romance the “angel of death 2.0”. ROBBIE MERCER (18): Charlie’s best friend and fellow horror geek. He becomes very interested in the murders, as well as Charlie. They host the cinema club together, very much like his counterpart in the real Scream 4. KIRBY REED (19): Jill’s best friend. She’s had a tragic life. Her father disappeared when she was 15, and it drove it her mother so distraught that she committed suicide. She is being taken care of by her bigger brother, John, who has had military service. She’s been able to move on until the murders are committed. JOHN REED (27): Kirby’s older brother. He’s helped Kirby grow up after their parents’ deaths. He’s also had military experience a couple years back. He’s determined not to let Ghostface touch his little sister, no matter what. DEPUTY JUDY HICKS (33): An old classmate of Sidney, though she doesn’t remember her. Sarcastic, and has an unmatched love for baked goods. She tries to help Dewey solve the murders. HAYLEY GREENE (36): A smart, yet well respected teacher. Teaches psychology in Woodsboro high school. Becomes a target for the killer when she becomes determined to unmask them, hoping to become famous. LAWRENCE COOPER (35): Marnie’s father. He has a very dark secret, and has been keeping it hidden. When the murders come, Lawrence realizes that all he has worked to hide is in danger, and is determined to conceal it, no matter the cost. TREVOR SHELDON (18): Jill’s ex-boyfriend. He’s basically your average jock, exactly like the Scream 4 counterpart. He recently cheated on Jill with Olivia, which lead to their breakup. OLIVIA MORRIS (19): Trevor’s new girlfriend, and the girl he cheated on Jill with. Basically, your dumb and average kind of blond girl. Much like the real Scream 4. DEPUTY ROSS HOSS (28): A new school cop, and partner of Perkins. Clumpsy and goofy, comparable to young deputy Dewey in the original Scream. The two try to do their jobs. DEPUTY ANTHONY PERKINS (34): The more seasoned partner of Ross. Sarcastic and a bit annoying sometimes. The two try to do their jobs. MOVIE GHOSTFACE (??): The mastermind of the murders. He is in charge of everything, and tells TV Ghostface what do to. Movie Ghostface will be revealed at the end. TV GHOSTFACE (??): The muscle of the murders. He does the hard work and some of the murders, though Movie Ghostface helps. He will not be revealed until the sequel. DARTH GHOSTFACE (??): The main antagonist of the whole trilogy. He has no relation to Movie or TV Ghostface, and works alone (as far as we know). His outfit is a combination of Darth Vader and Ghostface. His voice changer is augmented to sound like Ghostface, but Vader while breathing, making him VERY scary. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Pilot After a brutal murder comes out of nowhere, old times return. Sidney Prescott returns to Woodsboro, only to discover the carnage herself. Episode 2: Old acquaintances Movie Ghostface makes himself clear to Sidney, and sends her on a journey to “understand” him. Meanwhile, Jenny begins her plans to win Walter back. Episode 3: Finders Keepers Lawrence forms an alliance with Hayley to get to the bottom of the killer’s intentions. Meanwhile, a killer shows himself to Jill and Walter for the first time. Episode Detailed Summaries Episode 1: Pilot A car pulls into the drive way of Trevor Sheldon’s home. In the car is Trevor and his girlfriend, Olivia. Trevor hasn’t told her yet about how he cheated on her with Jill. She found out about it and broke up with him last week. Olivia is staying for the night at Trevor’s, and they go upstairs to have sex. As they go outside, we cut to a figure outside. He’s hiding in the bushes, and is completely black. The figure begins walking toward the house. After sex, Trevor goes to make something to eat while Olivia stays in bed and waits for him to come back. When he goes into the kitchen, Trevor notices that the window has been bashed open. He is about to call the police when he hears something. Trevor, thinking it is Robbie, shouts that this isn’t funny, and that he can’t fool him. He goes toward a closet, where the noise is coming from. Thinking Robbie is in it, Trevor opens the closet. A pair of gloved hands grab Trevor and pull him inside. Panicked screams, struggling, and stabbing sounds are heard inside. It soon becomes clear that Trevor is dead. Back upstairs, Olivia is waiting for Trevor to come back, and of course, he doesn’t. Annoyed, she goes downstairs to look for him. Just then, her cell phone rings. Olivia picks it up and hears the killer. His voice sounds like Ghostface, but a bit of mechanical tone in it, like Darth Vader. He asks her how she’s doing. Olivia says she’s fine. She becomes attracted to the caller, and decides to chat with him. They get friendly at first, and they talk about Rogue One, and the six season Scream TV Series (consisting of the MTV two seasons, and my four fanfics, which are completely fictional this time). The caller eventually becomes more sadistic though, and correctly guesses her location, and that she is in her bikini and bra. Olivia gets nervous when the caller threatens to gut her. We hear Darth Vader’s breathing behind Olivia. She’s getting more nervous. Olivia tells him that Trevor will take care of him. The caller laughs and says he took care of that long ago, telling her to go to the closet. Behind her, we see a dark figure whoosh past her. The breathing gets even louder and closer. She runs to the closet, and opens it. It is then shown that Trevor has been gutted and disemboweled; his intestines are all over the closet. We hear Darth Vader’s breathing directly behind Olivia. She is absolutely terrified at this point. She tries to run away when a hand grabs her throat. We finally see her attacker: Darth Ghostface. He is wearing Ghostface’s cloak as a cape. He has the classic Darth Vader suit on. There’s no hood, but he’s wearing the Vader helmet to cover his head, and his face has pale Ghost like mask on it. It’s different from both TV and Movie Series. Olivia screams, and kicks Darth Ghostface in the groin. He lets go of her. Olivia runs outside, but Darth Ghostface is relentless, clearly not messing around. He tackles her. Olivia resists the best she can on the ground. She knocks his knife away, but he takes out his primary weapon. It is a tall sword, completely coated and red with Trevor’s blood. It’s similar to Darth Vader’s lightsaber. He calls it “Bloodsaber” and impales it right through Olivia’s abdomen. With her remaining strength, Olivia reaches for Darth Ghostface’s mask, and rips it off. She appears to be shocked by what she sees. She asks him “why?” Darth Ghostface responds “Jill Roberts” before Olivia succumbs to her injury. Olivia Morris is dead. Darth Ghostface takes out his phone, and calls someone. We cut to the police station, and see Dewey on his desk. He looks pretty good for the past 10 years. Just then, he gets the call. Dewey answers, and becomes confused when Darth Ghostface speaks. Dewey soon recognizes the voice, and thinks it’s a prank. Darth Ghostface makes it clear that it’s not, and tells him that “the beginning of a new era has begun” before telling him to come to Trevor’s house and hanging up. Dewey’s eyes widen, and orders Judy to come with him. We flash cut to the next morning. We get introduced to Jill and Walter Roberts, as well as their mother, Kate Roberts. They have breakfast together. Jill and Walter go off to school before Kate hears about the murders on the news, she is shocked. At school, we cut to Hayley’s, the psychology teacher, class. She talks about Sidney returning to Woodsboro. She says that the town should be honored to have her back. Jenny Randall jokingly suggests that there will be a new killing spree as soon as she gets back. Everyone laughs, even Hayley. Just then, the phone of Marnie Cooper, Walter’s girlfriend, rings. The news of the murders of Olivia Morris and Trevor Sheldon have been released. Everyone is shocked. Robbie Mercer, as in the original Scream 4, asks everyone “What’s your favorite scary movie?” Everyone, except his best friend, Charlie Walker, then tells him to shut up. Embarrassed, Robbie looks down, but Charlie cheers him up. Meanwhile, at the Roberts’ residence, Kate gets a knock on her door. She sees Sidney Prescott, the old main heroine and niece, on the other side. They hug. Kate says it’s so nice to see her again. Sidney agrees. Kate says that what happened last night shouldn’t be connected to them. Sidney asks what she is talking about. Kate shows her the news about the murders, and tells her that won’t be targeted again. Sidney is shocked. She says she needs to go talk to Dewey about this. She runs off. We cut to the crime scene at the Sheldon home. Dewey and one of his deputies, Judy Hicks, are on the scene. Dewey is clearly stunned that this is happening again after a decade. Judy says that they’ll find this bastard and bring him to justice, just like the last three times. Dewey is more invigorated. Sidney arrives at the scene, but is blocked by Deputies Hoss and Perkins. Dewey sees her and orders them to let her pass. The two hug, they’ve clearly missed each other. He tells her about the call he got, though it sounded as much as Darth Vader as Ghostface. He’s going to call him “Darth Ghostface” Sidney wonders if she is being targeted again. Dewey shows her a message written in blood on the wall, which says “It’s all for her” They discuss the possibility of it meaning Sidney. Just then, another person runs into the room. Dewey sighs when he sees who it is. It’s Gale Weathers-Riley, Dewey’s wife. Gale hugs Sidney, and welcomes her back, then confronts Dewey. Gale asks Dewey why he didn’t tell her about what happened. He says that it’s because he knew she would want to get involved. Gale says that she’s on writer’s block, and hasn’t been able to think of what to write about recently. She says that this could be a perfect opportunity to get back on track. Back at school, Marnie talks to Walter. Walter says that a killing spree is the last thing he needs right now, after the guilt he is feeling. We flashback to a week ago. We learn that Walter got drunk at a bar one day with Jenny, and they eventually had sex. Walter is now trying to distance himself from Jenny out of guilt. Marnie says that it’s ok, and he didn’t really mean to. Walter says she knows just what to say. They kiss. Jenny watches on the other side of the hallway, jealousy on her face. After returning home from school, Marnie sees her father, Lawrence Cooper. She says that she’s scared that she will be targeted in the murders, for being the girlfriend of one of Sidney’s cousins, should it be about her again. Lawrence says it’s going to take more than some “freak in a costume” to get past him. Marnie laughs at the joke, and goes upstairs. After she leaves, Lawrence gets a text on his cell phone that says “Secrets can’t stay hidden forever” Lawrence clearly knows what he is referring to. He texts back to the sender to “keep your eyes to yourself” Another text replies that “You are not the boss here. I know what happened, so you’ll do what I say” Lawrence looks in his journal. In it is records of an incident that occurred 6 years ago, involving himself, Kate’s ex-husband, Damien Rosenberg, Kate, and their absent friend Milo Renfield. It is clear this secret is essential to the mystery. At night, Sidney goes to an apartment at Woodsboro’s Crescent Palms Motel (named after place in MTV series) and rents out a room on the 3rd floor. She packs her things and gets settled in. After she finishes, her cell phone rings. Sidney approaches it and sees the ID is “Unknown” She knows what this means. She sighs and picks it up. Movie Ghostface is on the other end, who says “Hello Sidney, miss me?” Smash to black. Episode 2: Old acquaintances Picking up immediately where the last episode left off, Sidney is called by Movie Ghostface. She is stunned to silence for a moment, then asks what he wants from her this time. He says “nothing” Sidney is confused. Movie Ghostface explains that his motive doesn’t revolve around her, and that Jill is his main target. Sidney says she will kick his ass if he tries to hurt Jill, or Kate. Movie Ghostface says that he isn’t like the past killers who failed because they were “sore losers” This time, he will do better. Sidney says to prove it. Movie Ghostface tells her to go to an abandoned warehouse outside of town the next evening, and that he will “lecture her” there. He hangs up. Sidney goes to bed, keeping a butcher knife beside her just in case. The next morning, we cut to the Reeds house. We meet Kirby and her tough and older brother, John Reed. They have breakfast. Kirby tells John that she is sad about Olivia’s death, and that she was a friend of hers. John comforts her, and says that nothing like that will happen to her. Kirby asks John how he can be so sure. He says that it would take the best serial killer on the planet to get past him. Kirby smiles. They go off to school. There, Jenny approaches Walter. He tells Jenny that they have already been over this. Jenny says that Walter can’t feel that way, and admits that she wasn’t drunk when she made out with Walter that night. She is certain that Walter has feelings for her, but just doesn’t want to admit it. Walter firmly insists that Marnie is his girlfriend. He tells Jenny that he is sorry that he made out with her, but it was an accident, and that he likes Marnie. He walks off. Jenny is clearly heartbroken, but she’s not giving up just yet. Kirby and John talk with Jill a bit. Jill admits to Kirby that she is worried that the killer might strike at her. John shows her a newspaper clipping, which has the message “It’s all for her” Kirby believes that it means for Sidney. Jill gets more nervous, and withdraws. Kirby says they probably shouldn’t have had this discussion. John agrees. We cut back to the Roberts’ residence. Kate is sitting alone on the dinner table. Sidney walks up. She tells Kate that she got a call from the killer, and that he’s after Jill. Kate says that she doesn’t want Jill to know, as she’s still a young teenage girl. Sidney concludes she is right, and not everyone is as strong as she is. She asks Kate if there is any secrets she is keeping from her. Kate hesitates a moment, but says “no” Sidney replies that she hopes Kate is not lying to her. Kate insists that she is not, and tries to change the subject. She asks how Sidney’s current date, Hunter Park, is doing. Sidney says that he’s doing great, he couldn’t come with her to Woodsboro because his brother recently died of cancer, and he is busy mourning. Sidney then walks off, saying that she is going out to eat, but she is actually going to the warehouse to investigate Movie Ghostface. During class, Hayley talks about the current murder spree, much to Jill and Kirby’s annoyance. Robbie and Charlie raise their hands. They start a monologue about killers and their motives. Charlie says the killer might be after Sidney, but Robbie objects. He says that maybe the lead as switched to a new final girl, after all, this is a new trilogy taking place 10 years later. They then debate whether or not this will be a mere remake, or an actual reboot of the series overall. Kirby says a remake is bad enough, a reboot is worse. Jill and John agree. The bell rings, class dismissed. Later, around nighttime, Sidney is on her way to the warehouse. When she arrives, another car follows and parks beside her. Assuming it is the killer, Sidney confronts the driver, and sees that it is Gale. She explains that she saw Sidney driving out of town, and, deciding she wants to investigate the murders again, has come to join her. Sidney protests, but is convinced Gale can handle herself, especially with both of them around. Gale also makes Sidney promise not to tell Dewey, as he would flip if he found out. They both enter the warehouse, and look around for Movie Ghostface, who calls Sidney. He says that it’s nice she brought Gale alone with her, now he can teach them both not to interfere with his plans. Sidney says they can handle him, and that they’ve had experience. Movie Ghostface then says that he needs to make himself clearer. He hangs up. When Sidney tries to circle a corner, Movie Ghostface, who was hiding behind there, shoves his knife into Sidney’s stomach, incapacitating her. Sidney tells Gale to run. Before she can do so, TV Ghostface pops out. He slams a beer bottle onto Gale’s head, knocking her out. Movie Ghostface tells his partner to take care of Gale, while he talks to Sidney. TV Ghostface drags Gale off. Movie Ghostface approaches. Sidney asks to see his face, but he refuses. Movie Ghostface asks if he has made himself clear yet. Sidney shakes her head. He recalls all the times Sidney fought against the wearers of this costume, and that he is different than all of them. Sidney says that he’ll slip up, they always do. Movie Ghostface says that her Sidney’s resistance has made things far worse for her than they needed it to be. He lets her in on a secret; there is a third killer neither of them know about, Darth Ghostface. He says that Darth Ghostface killed Olivia and Trevor, and that neither he, nor his partner, know anything about him. He says that he won’t be a problem. He could take him out easily, and his partner would make him “knife fodder” He gives her one last chance to stop interfering with his plans. Sidney refuses again, and says “Go ahead and kill me if you have the guts” Movie Ghostface shakes his head. He says that he has the “guts” to do anything, but he wants to really “punish” Sidney first, which means killing people close to her, and that she will live to see this happen. Movie Ghostface steps forward a bit, says that their conversation is over, and stabs Sidney again in the stomach, but not deep. He says that she will live, and drags an unconscious Sidney off. Movie and TV Ghostface go in front of Dewey’s house, drop the injured Gale and Sidney on his doorstep, leave a note on Gale’s body, ring the doorbell, and run off. Dewey answers and sees the two women on the ground. The note says “They will live, but suffer” The episode ends as Dewey calls for an ambulance and brings them both inside to address their condition. Episode 3: Finders Keepers Fun Stuff Confirmed Facts * There are at least three killers in this story. ** Movie Ghostface will be revealed, while the other two remain a mystery...for now. * Darth Ghostface is inspired from Rogue One's Vader massacre scene, and "The Ghost" from DCN's club stories. Darth Ghostface will be in love with Jill, and have the same motive as The Ghost. ** He won't appear too much, but he will commit the two opening kills. * Lawrence's secret revolves around the motive of Movie Ghostface. * At least one member of the "immortal trio" will die when Sidney refuses to stay out of the killer's way. * At some point, Walter will have to choose between Marnie or Jenny. * Pretty much all of the characters from the real Scream 4 will be here, as well as some new ones. * Although not the leads anymore, the immortal trio will have a significant to the story. * There will be eight episodes total. * There will be a confrontation between Darth Ghostface and another killer Body Count Note: There will obviously be more than two deaths, the body count is only temporary. Killer: Category:Blog posts